More than Friends
by Three Caballeros Girl
Summary: Allison goes over to the three caballeros house for movie night with Jose' Carioca. How will this night turn out?


Jose' was sitting down on the couch as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Allison"

"Oh hey allie what's up?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you and caballeros wanted to watch a movie with me?"

Jose' put a thoughtful finger to his chin as allie bit her lip waiting for an answer.

"Well… Panchito and Donald aren't here but you could watch the filme with me."

Allie held her breath as she cupped the speaker and squealed loudly then she responded back.

" YES!... um I mean of course I'll watch it with you. What time do you want me over?" she asked

Jose' looked at the clock near the picture of him and his friends.

"How about at 6:00?"

" Ok then 6 it is. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jose' hung up the phone as the doorbell rang. "Hmmm. That's funny she's early."

Jose' hopped off the couch as he opened the door. " Hey allie. You're here early."

"Actually I'm right on time. You said come at 6 and it's 6."

Jose' looked at the clock again as it read 6. "So I did. Please come in."

"Thank you. " Allie said as she came inside the house.

Her short black curls bounced up and down as her tan hands glided across one another. Her blue eyes gazed across the house taking in each breath taking moment.

" What a wonderful home you have here Ze'." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Actually It's Donald's home. I'm just hanging out here with the guys." Jose' said as he sat down next to her. "So what movie did you bring?"

Allison pulled the DVD out of It's case."An American Tale. Here."

Allison gave Jose' the DVD case as he read the back. He nodded as he handed it back to her.

" This looks interesting. Let's put it in."

Jose' popped in the DVD while Allison took out a tray and a bag as she filled it with cheese rolls and took out two paper plates and took out a tubberware as she placed vatapa on the plates. As they sat down on the couch and turned off the lights Allison handed him the plate.

"Your vatapa my good friend." Allison said with a smile.

Jose' eyed the food carefully as he poked it with his fork.

"What exactly is vatapa?" Jose' said still eyeing the food.

"It's a shrimp curry with a peanut sauce over rice" Allison explained.

In the middle of the movie Allison's plate was empty as she glanced over at Jose's plate still full of vatapa.

"Psst!" she whispered to Jose'

Jose' looked at her as she pointed to his plate.

"You didn't eat your vatapa." Allison said.

"I don't like vatapa" Jose' said as he crossed his arms.

Allison sank back into the couch a little bit as she suddenly thought of an idea.

"Have you ever tried vatapa?" She asked leaning in closely.

"No." Jose' said as he looked down at the plate.

"Then how do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"

Allison picked up his fork as she scooped up some of the meal, holding it in front of Jose's face.

"Come on Jose'. Just one bite is all I'm asking." Allison said as she raised the fork to his mouth

Jose' moved away from the fork as she kept on attempting. Then he turned to see Allison doing a puppy dog face. Her blue eyes glistened in the TV's light as she sniffed a bit. Jose' sighed in defeat as he leaned forward and took a bite of the vatapa. The rice and the shrimp mixed in well with the peanut sauce as he took his fork back and ate some more. Jose' sighed as his belly was full.

"You were right allie. It is good."Jose' sighed as he patted his belly.

When Fievel and Tanya started to sing "Somewhere Out There" Allison put her head in her arms and started to cry softly. Jose' put his arms around her as he pulled her in close. Allison buried her head into his yellow suit as he stroked her hair.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Everything's all right. Shhhh." Jose' whispered in her ear.

Allison looked up at him, tears running down her face as he wiped them away with his finger. Allison smiled as she rested her head on his lap and resumed watching the film. The end of the movie was over as Fievel got reunited with his family. Jose' turned off the TV as he wiped some tears away from his eyes.

"That was such a good movie. " Allison said as she turned to Jose'.

"Jose' are you crying?" Allison asked as she sniffled a bit.

Jose' turned away as he wiped his eyes some more.

"No. No I'm not crying."

Allison put her hands on Jose's shoulders.

"It's ok Jose'. You can cry if you want to. Everyone cries, even Brazilian parrots."

Jose' whimpered as he sobbed into Allison's arms.

"It was so sad. I can't believe that happened to that mouse." Jose' cried.

Allison shushed him as she patted his back.

"Let it out Jose'. Let it out." Allison said calmly.

Jose' broke out of the hug as he breathed slowly. Allison looked at him with a smile.

"There don't you feel better now?" Allison said leaning back.

"Yes I'm feeling much better. But something's missing. It's like I'm forgetting something."

Allison sat up.

"What is it?" She asked him.

Jose' came closer to her as his face was inches away from hers.

"This." Jose' said as he leaned in and kissed her.

There tongues swirled together as he lied down on top of her. Allison closed her eyes as she gripped Jose's green luscious hair. Jose' cupped her face as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you. And everything about you. Your hair your eyes the way you walk, talk, speak. Everything." Jose' said as he looked down at Allison.

"And I love you too." Allison said as she pulled on his jacket, pulling him back into the romantic kiss.

Jose' wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms over his neck. Both moaning with pleasure as that feeling went all the way down there bodies. Allison sat up as she placed a final kiss on Jose's lips.

"Thanks for the movie…mue amor." She said softly as she gathered her things and left the house.

Jose' rushed after her and called out.

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

Allison laughed as she got into her car, a yellow mustang.

"You silly man. I only live three blocks away. Phone numbers on the fridge. Call me."

And like that Allison sped off as Jose' went back inside the house and plopped down on the sofa.

" Wow! What a women."


End file.
